


Bombastic Fervor

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Ahn Chilhyun | Kangta/Moon Heejoon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"I need help..." Hee Jun hung his head in shame.

"What's wrong?" The person asked, who sat across from him in a lounge chair.

"I think...I like Kangta." Hee Jun's hands started to tremble, "I can't though...I mean we're only friends."

"And you're both guys." The person had a tint of disgust in his voice.

"That too..." He sighed not knowing what to do.

"When did you feel this way for him?" The person put one leg over the other, as if he was a therapist.

"I first noticed when we took a shower together...staring at his naked body aroused me. Normally a naked woman would but..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"And you only felt that way from him? Not the other three?"

He shook his head, "No...I even looked at them to see how I reacted but it wasn't the same. Only Kangta..."

"How does Kangta feel about having that type of relationship?" The person crossed his arms.

"We've spoken about past relationships...and Kangta showed more interest in women. He even mentioned same sex relationships...way he spoke of it...was as if he was disgusted by it." Hee Jun sighed, "I can't work like this if I keep reacting to Kangta like I have been."

"True. You'll just have to force yourself to not like him that way." The person sighed, "Not much else you can do...but I'm here if you need help."

"Thanks...I'm sure I'll be back." He stood up and left the room.

He walked down the hallway to join his fellow members again. For once he dreaded seeing them, especially Kangta. He knew it was wrong to like another man, he knew it was looked upon as evil. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, he was scared. Scared if Kangta found out, he would never speak to his friend again. Hee Jun didn't want to be abandoned, even though only one person knew he still felt abandonment.

He stood in the doorway seeing his four fellow members practicing without him. He was glad to have met them, they were great people. His eye traveled into Kangta's direction, watching as Kangta sweat from trying hard to get the moves right. It made him look sexy, and Hee Jun saw it that way. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts back on track, he couldn't love his friend. There was no way. He cleared his throat and joined everyone again.

He would find it hard to not like Kangta...since all of them did live together. It would only cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hee Jun sat in his room, he hardly got any sleep. He was stressing a little too much over his situation of liking Kangta. Attempting to keep his mind off of it he tried to read a book, but it didn't help all that much. Then he practiced his dancing but the music was too low and if he turned it up someone would wake up grumpy. So he resorted to laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, thinking of random things. _'Who invented ceilings? I wonder if the person was tall...'_

His bedroom door opened, and Jaewon looked at Hee Jun confused, "Uh...what are you doing?"

Hee Jun looked at him, "Laying here...why?"

"Just curious..." He still had a confused look on his face, "Why aren't you having breakfast with us?"

"Everyone is awake?" The leader sat up and looked at the clock. He was staring at the ceiling for a good two hours.

Jaewon laughed a little and left the room. Hee Jun stood up, "Wow...time flies by."

The leader walked out into the living room seeing his fellow members eating breakfast, he didn't see Kangta though, "Where's Kangta?"

Woo Hyuk glanced at Hee Jun and swallowed his food, "He's getting dressed...you know he always has to look good in the morning."

Hee Jun rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen for some food. Jaewon followed him, it was as if the younger man was lost. He always tended to follow the older boy, like a lost puppy. Hee Jun turned to him, "You eat yet?"

Jaewon shook his head, "No...I was waiting..."

Hee Jun smiled and got a pan out. Jaewon always waited for Hee Jun, he liked the older boy's cooking. Hee Jun saw the taller boy as a cute little brother...nothing else. Hee Jun cracked an egg into the pan, Jaewon stood nearby watching as if it was a cooking show.

Tony skipped into the kitchen, with an empty bowl, "Morning!"

Jaewon kept his eye on the leader. Hee Jun glanced at Tony, "Good morning..."

"Is it true, Hee Jun?" The moment Tony had true, Hee Jun became tense.

_'Did he tell everyone about me liking Kangta? That bastard...'_ Hee Jun shook his head, "What is true?"

"That Kangta actually likes guys?" He set his bowl in the sink.

"What are you talking about?" Hee Jun grabbed a plate, putting an egg on it then handing it to Jaewon, "Here you go."

Jaewon took the plate and smiled, "Thanks."

Tony walked over and watched Hee Jun cook himself breakfast, "Well me and Woo Hyuk were talking and he s-"

Hee Jun cut him off, "Everything Woo Hyuk says is not necessarily true, Tony. You should know that...he likes to cause trouble sometimes." He looked at his fellow member, "We know for a fact Kangta isn't like that..."

"Like what?" Kangta walked into the kitchen.

Tony ran out of the kitchen, leaving Hee Jun to fend for himself...actually Hee Jun and Jaewon. The leader put his food on a plate, and turned off the stove, "Oh nothing...Tony asked me if you liked guys. Woo Hyuk told him you did, I told Tony you weren't like that."

Kangta glanced at the taller boy eating away, "Oh...I see."

Hee Jun smiled at Kangta before leaving the kitchen with his food, with Jaewon following behind him.

\-----

Hee Jun sat on the leather couch staring at his feet, "This morning...Tony asked me if Kangta liked guys."

The man sitting across from him, folded his hands in his lap, "Why did he ask?"

"Woo Hyuk told him..." Hee Jun looked up, "I wonder sometimes what he thinks of...me?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" The man put one leg over the other.

"It'll be strange if I ask...maybe he'll think I like him or something." He hung his head again, letting out a stressed sigh.

The man rubbed his hands together as he thought, "Jaewon..."

He looked up, "What about him?"

"I've noticed he sticks by you...always following you." The man continued to rub his hands together.

"Well he is my friend. Also he's the youngest of the group...from what I've seen the youngest ones tend to stick close to the the leaders." He nodded agreeing with himself.

"Have you ever thought that Jaewon liked you? Why, he is sticking by you?" The man straightened the cuffs on his suit jacket.

Hee Jun stood up, "He doesn't like me..." He made his way to the door and turned the knob, "Jaewon is just my friend...and if he actually does like me I'll reject him. I don't feel the same way..."

The man grinned a little, "You'd break his heart all because you like Kangta?"

Hee Jun glared at him, "This isn't about Jaewon...and who said he liked me anyways?!" He left the room in a sour mood.

\-----

Throughout the day he thought of Jaewon, for he kept following him. Hee Jun pulled Jaewon aside during practice, "Do you like me?"

Jaewon nodded innocently, not getting what Hee Jun was actually asking. Hee Jun sighed, "I mean...like really like me, you know?"

Jaewon frowned, "No...am I supposed to?"

Hee Jun laughed a little, "No...I was just wondering. I mean you keep following me and stuff."

"Do you hate it when I follow you?" He took a step back.

"No I don't..." Hee Jun always found Jaewon too cute and innocent, "I was just wondering...that's all."

Jaewon nodded, "Oh...um..." He looked around seeing everyone was busy talking, "Can I ask you something, Hee Jun?"

"Of course...what is it?"

Jaewon frowned and stared at the leader for a moment before speaking, "Do you like..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you like Kangta?"

Hee Jun's eyes grew big, did he make it too obvious? If Jaewon caught on did the other two? Did Kangta catch on? Hee looked down at the ground, "What makes you think that?"

Jaewon gulped, "Well...I..." He backed away, "I need to go to the bathroom..." Before Hee Jun could object, Jaewon already ran away.

Hee Jun rubbed his heading thinking, _'If Jaewon knows...then...'_ He looked across the room at Tony and Woo Hyuk were play fighting. _'Then everyone else must know...'_ He spotted Kangta sitting alone, and made his way over to him. Kangta looked in Hee Jun's direction, with a smile on his face, "Hey Hee Jun..."

Hee Jun stopped in front of him, he liked how Kangta smiled, "H-hey..." Suddenly became nervous, he yelled at himself in his mind. He rubbed his arm, "Why are you sitting here alone?"

"Just waiting..." He stood up.

Hee Jun looked up and down at Kangta's clothes, always looking good. He gulped and backed away, "Well let me use the bathroom and once I'm done...we'll get going." He turned and walked away quickly.

He went into the hallway to see Jaewon standing there, "Hey..."

Jaewon looked at him, "Look Hee Jun...I only asked because I..."

"I'm not angry Jaewon...I want to know why you think that." Hee Jun crossed his arms.

"Just the way you look at him...you admire him yet you look as if you're in pain." He scratched his head.

Hee Jun nodded, "Well you're right..."

"I only asked because I was worried...lately you've been disappearing during practice." He fiddled with his hands.

The leader sighed, "I've been talking to someone about this problem..."

"Problem? Why is it a problem?"

"I can't like him that way...it's not right." Hee Jun frowned.

Jaewon hugged him unexpectedly, "Don't think that..." He pulled away, "You can always talk to me too...I'll listen."

"Thanks." Hee Jun finally realized he did in fact have to use the bathroom, "You go back in...I need to use the restroom. Then we'll get going."

\-----

Hee Jun sat in his bedroom, he was afraid of sleeping. Every night Kangta was there in his dreams...doing naughty things. Hee Jun felt so dirty for dreaming of those things. _'It's only Kangta...your best friend. He can't date you or anything...'_

Hee Jun fell off his bed on purpose and laid on the floor. He sniffed the carpet, it smelled fresh, someone must have vacuumed. He knew who vacuumed his room, it wasn't Kangta, Tony or even Woo Hyuk. Jaewon did it, he took care of Hee Jun. The leader was thankful, even though he felt he should be taking care of the younger one. He saw his bedroom door open, "Hee Jun..."

He sat up seeing Jaewon, "Yes?"

Jaewon closed the door, "You were on the floor again...did you fall?"

"Yes...but on purpose. You clean my room today?" He sat himself against the bed.

Jaewon nodded, even though the room was dark he knew the younger boy was blushing, "Yea I did...since my room was dirty."

Hee Jun laughed softly, "Well thank you. Why are you here?"

"I was checking up on you..."

"You know you don't have to...I should be the one checking up on you." He wiggled his toes as he stared at where Jaewon was.

Jaewon nodded, "True...but about earlier...about Kangta."

"Jaewon...I'll figure this out...don't worry."

Jaewon squatted down and looked at Hee Jun, "Why is it not right to like him?"

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jaewon shrugged wrapping his arms around his legs, "You said liking him is wrong. Why? You like him...why would it be wrong?"

"There's an obvious answer...he's a guy and I'm a guy. It won't work."

"It can work out...I've heard of two guys in a relationship."

Hee Jun sighed, "It's wrong, Jaewon. No one sees it as right unless they too love another man."

Jaewon frowned and changed the subject, "It's already one in the morning...why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep...well I'm scared to sleep." Hee Jun wasn't going to lie to his worried friend.

"Why are you scared?" Jaewon was like a little kid, getting into everyone's business.

"I close my eyes and see Kangta..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "And what Kangta is doing is....dirty."

Jaewon nodded, "Oh...I see. Do you go to...him when you talk?"

Hee Jun didn't like the way he had said "him". Hee Jun knew Jaewon was scared of the guy, "Well he does own the company...so yea. What's wrong with that?"

"Just wondering...you should stop going to him." Jaewon looked away.

Hee Jun nodded, "I know but who else should I go to? I can't always rely on you Jaewon..."

"Why not?"

"You're younger than me...you should be the one relying on me. He's much older and understanding..." Hee Jun sat on his bed, "I know what he has done to you before Jaewon...but he's the only one I should be talking about my problem."

Jaewon stood up, "I...alright."

Hee Jun walked over to Jaewon, hugging him, "Don't worry...I won't let him hurt me or you...again. Now go get some sleep."

Jaewon smiled a little, "You try to sleep too..."

Hee Jun watched him leave the room, he sat on his bed. He stared at the clock, "Only have a few hours left..." He fell back on his bed, sighing, "Today wasn't so bad...I controlled myself...good for me." He closed his eyes. He knew very well that the days to come weren't going to be as good as the one he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Hee Jun watched his fellow members eat, as he did so himself. It was their day off and they planned to go to the beach and have a barbecue. The beach meant they were planning to play in the water too. Something that made Hee Jun nervous, he didn't know how to swim, so he feared if the waves took him out far he wouldn't get back. Also meant seeing Kangta in his swim trunks. He knew a day at the beach was going to be horrible for him.

They had finished eating a nice lunch, and even though their managers told them to wait thirty minutes before going into the water, Tony already had ran out there. He was jumping in the water, telling Woo Hyuk to get over there. The managers just ignored them, not really caring for it was their day off too.

Hee Jun sat there in his swim trunks and a white t-shirt. He never liked exposing his skin to anyone, especially because it was a paler color. People told him to get a tan, but he refused, summer wasn't his thing. Next to him sat Jaewon, who watched Kangta finish eating. Kangta looked at Jaewon, "Why are you staring at me?"

Jaewon shrugged, "No clue...I'm sorry."

Kangta grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands, "I'm not angry...just wondering." He looked at Hee Jun, "Why aren't you with those two in the water?" He already knew why Jaewon wasn't, since he followed the leader all the time.

"I'm listening to the managers, I rather not get a cramp or something because I wasn't patient." Hee Jun smiled a bit.

Kangta stood up, "You're such a good boy...I on the other hand aren't." He grinned, "I'm going to go join those two."

Hee Jun looked away trying not to blush at the fact Kangta called him a "good boy". His eyes were suddenly glued to Kangta as the boy took off his t-shirt. Revealing his lightly tanned skin, and his built yet not buff chest and arms. Hee Jun gulped, trying to look away but his eyes refused. He tried thinking about something else, as Kangta ran off in slow motion. It seemed like slow motion to Hee Jun and he finally got his eyes to look at Jaewon. That made his mind at ease, seeing the younger boy without his shirt, not sexy at all. Jaewon wasn't tanned or built. Just pale and skinny. Jaewon looked at Hee Jun, "You okay?"

Hee Jun hung his head, having his hair in his face, "Not really..."

Jaewon glanced at Woo Hyuk shoving Kangta into the water, laughing, "Why don't we join them? Then maybe you'll feel better."

Hee Jun looked at him and frowned, "You can...I'll stay right here. You know I can't swim."

Jaewon stood up, "I know but if you stay close to shore you'll be fine. Maybe messing around will get your mind off things..." He held his hand out.

Hee Jun sighed, "Maybe you're right..." He took Jaewon's hand and stood up.

Jaewon let go of Hee Jun's hand and ran off towards where the other three were. Hee Jun just watched and sighed, "Just don't stare at Kangta...think happy things...trees...unicorns..." He started to jog towards the others.

Woo Hyuk had Tony in a headlock, they were calling each other names. Hee Jun stood there watching as he laughed at them. Jaewon kicked water towards them, laughing also. Hee Jun noticed Kangta wasn't anywhere to be seen, he turned around seeing him standing right there. Kangta smiled seeing he scared the leader, and splashed water at him. Hee jun growled and splashed Kangta back. All of a sudden a splashing fight broke out and all five members were attacking each other.

In a course of events, everyone else ran off leaving Kangta and Hee Jun alone. Hee Jun splashed Kangta, before stepping on a shell and falling backwards. He hated water...he started to panic. Kangta ran over kneeling down to him laughing, "Hee Jun it's shallow...don't worry."

Hee Jun had his eyes closed as he moved his arms around in panic. Kangta grabbed the leader's arms, "Hee Jun..."

Hee Jun opened his eyes when he felt Kangta bringing him into a hug. Kangta helped back to shore, they were only a yard away from it. Hee Jun stared at Kangta's profile, he blushed. How the water dripped down from his face, the leader gulped. He was getting images in his head, which he knew was bad. He pushed Kangta away as they got to shore, he was embarrassed, "I...uh...thanks." He ran back onto the beach.

Kangta was surprised Hee Jun pushed him away, he saw the leader's cheeks were pink. He found it cute and funny at the same time, "Must not be feeling well..." He shrugged and ran over to Woo Hyuk who talked with a group of girls.

Hee Jun didn't stop running he went back to the van that brought them there. He leaned against it, breathing heavily, "He was so...beautiful..." He shook his head, "No! Don't think that....it's wrong."

He looked up seeing Jaewon standing there frowning, the leader sighed, "Hey Jaewon..."

"Are you alright? Kangta came to me telling me that you ran off..." Jaewon walked over to him.

Hee Jun ran his fingers through his hair, "I had to get away from him...he's so good looking..."

Jaewon frowned, "You should tell him..."

"He'll reject me!" The thought caused Hee Jun to be upset.

"No he won't..." He rubbed his arm.

"How would you know? You're not him..." The leader rubbed his temples.

"Hee Jun...I've been watching you and you know I have. I notice Kangta staring at you all the time." Jaewon tried to cheer up his friend, "I think he likes you..."

Hee Jun shoved Jaewon to the ground, "Shut up! You're making it worse!" He ran back to the beach furious. _He's such a liar! How could Kangta like me?'_

Jaewon watched his friend run away, "It's true though...h-he told me."

_  
Jaewon was walking down the hallway to his room, pulling the vacuum cleaner behind him. He had just finished cleaning Hee Jun's room, he always did the leader's room first. He stopped by Kangta's door hearing what Jaewon thought was sobs. He knocked on the door lightly, "Kangta? Are you alright?"_

_Jaewon wasn't even aware Kangta was home, the other three had left to visit family and such. The bedroom door cracked open, Kangta hung his head down, "I'm fine...Jaewon."_

_Jaewon blinked in confusion, he placed his hand on Kangta's chin making the older boy look up at him. Jaewon frowned, "No you're not...your eyes are red. Why are you crying?"_

_Kangta swallowed hard, he knew Jaewon was worried. He was the youngest so he took care of everyone else. He never let the other member spoil him, he was humble. He just wanted to make everyone happy. Kangta smiled a bit at how nice Jaewon was, "I...I have a problem."_

_Jaewon raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"_

_Kangta let Jaewon into his bedroom, he closed the door behind him. Jaewon sat on the bed and looked at Kangta, "What's going on?"_

_"You know how I had a girlfriend?" Kangta wiped his face off with his shirt._

_Jaewon nodded, "Yea I met her remember?"_

_"Yea...well we broke up." Kangta picked at his shirt._

_"You did? Why?"_

_"I d-don't like her...I...like someone else."_

_Jaewon scratched the back of his head, "Who?"_

_"That's the problem..." Kangta frowned, "It's..." He cleared his throat, he had to tell someone. Better yet Jaewon, who wouldn't tell anyone._

_Jaewon noticed Kangta shaking, he stood up and hugged him, "Who is it, Kangta?"_

_Kangta hugged Jaewon back, his bottom lip quivered, "H-hee Jun...I like Hee Jun...a guy."_

_Jaewon pulled Kangta away, "You do?"_

_Kangta nodded slowly, "I do...it's wrong right?"_

_"No..."_

_Kangta looked at him confused, "What do you mean no? He's a guy Jaewon! I can't like him!"_

_"Did your girlfriend turn you on?"_

_The sudden subject changed threw Kangta off, "Well...when we tried I....no I wasn't..." He hung his head in shame._

_"Do you often think of Hee Jun? Do you stare at him, wishing to hold him?"_

_Kangta's eyes widen, "Yea...where are you going with this?"_

_"You like him a lot Kangta. It doesn't matter if you're both guys..." Jaewon hugged him again, "It doesn't matter what people think...just stay strong and when you have the courage tell him."_

_Kangta sighed, "What if he rejects me?"_

_Jaewon pulled away from the hug and shrugged, "You keep going until he accepts you..."_

Hee Jun sat on a towel and watched the waves, the others were messing around. He felt lonely and ashamed for thinking Kangta was beautiful. Jaewon walked over to him and sat down next to the leader, "What's wrong?"

Hee Jun sighed, "Nothing..." He looked at the younger boy, "Sorry for shoving you..."

"It's alright..." Jaewon watched Woo Hyuk wrestling with Tony in the water. Kangta watched laughing at them.

Jaewon saw the difference between Kangta and Hee Jun. Kangta was able to control his emotions and not let his liking for Hee Jun get in the way. He liked the boy but he was patient and accepted what he was. Hee Jun on the other hand already went to get consoling. Hee Jun found it evil to like another guy. Kangta got over it, he didn't care anymore. Hee Jun couldn't control himself and it was going to affect him badly.

Jaewon sighed, he had to do something to bring them together. It would make them both happy...the wheels in Jaewon's head started to turn. He grinned to himself at the ideas popping into his head. He glanced at Hee Jun who stared at Kangta, which caused Jaewon to frown. Jaewon knew that he had to get them together quickly, before Hee Jun would go talk to the company's owner again. He shivered a bit thinking of the man that practically owned them, he didn't like the man. He didn't want Hee Jun to get hurt....like he was once before.


	4. Chapter 4

Hee Jun laid on the living room floor, he and the rest of the group just had lunch. Woo Hyuk and Tony went out to play games together, they never left each other’s side it seemed. Kangta went shopping with his friend, Hyesung. Jaewon stayed behind with Hee Jun, since he had nowhere to go himself. He sat on the couch staring at Hee Jun, "Are you just going to lay there all day?"

Hee Jun sat up, "Maybe...why? Do you have something you want to do?"

Jaeown shook his head, "No...just wondering."

"You don't have to stay here with me. Go out with your friends..." Hee Jun stood up, stretching his back.

"Friends?" Jaewon frowned.

Hee Jun looked at him, "I know you have other friends besides me and the other three..."

Jaewon shook his head, "No..."

Hee Jun sighed, "Well...get your shoes on. I'll get you friends."

Jaewon followed him out the hallway, they went down to a dorm door. Hee Jun knocked on it, "Hey turds! Open up!"

The door opened, "Who called us turds?" Eric stood there staring at them, "Oh hey....what's up?"

Hee Jun grinned, "Jaewon here needs friends...so hand over someone."

Eric let the H.O.T members in, "Hey guys! Hee Jun and Jaewon are here!"

Everyone came from the hallway, except Hyesung who was shopping with Kangta. Everyone greeted the H.O.T members, Eric looked at his fellow members, "Who wants to hang out with Jaewon today?"

Everyone just stared at Jaewon, making him uncomfortable. Minwoo cleared his throat, "Me and Dongwan are supposed to meet up with Tony and Woo Hyuk. So..." He linked arms with Dongwan, "We better get going." They left the dorm.

Hee Jun looked at Junjin then Eric and then finally spotted Andy who stood in the hallway. He smiled, "That leaves you three, who wants to spend the day with Jaewon."

Junjin scratched the back of his head, "I have to meet up with someone...so I should get ready." He ran down the hall.

Eric frowned at the glaring Hee Jun, "I'm busy..."

Jaewon felt like a freak, no one wanted to hang out with him. Andy walked over, "I will..."

Hee Jun put his arm around Andy's neck, "You will?"

"Yea...besides I need more friends too." Andy smiled up at Jaewon.

"You see Jaewon follows me around...I feel bad when he stays behind with me." He looked at Jaewon then back at Andy, "So take care of him...and have fun today"

Andy nodded, "Alright."

Jaewon looked at Hee Jun smiling, then he and Andy left the dorm. Eric looked at the H.O.T leader, "You just wanted to leave you alone..."

"You and the rest of those guys made him feel bad. Did you see his expression? At least Andy can see Jaewon is a good guy..."

"I'm alright with Jaewon...I just..." Eric sighed, "Well whatever Andy was lonely too."

"If they fall in love it's your fault." Hee Jun laughed.

"F-fall in love? Why would they?!" Eric growled, "Why would it be my fault anyways?"

Hee Jun shrugged, "Who knows...it would be. Anyways...I'm out of here. See you around."

\-----

Hee Jun sat on the leather couch staring at the older man across from him. Again he went to talk to him, he already told him about their day at the beach. He crossed his arms, "I have a question."

"Alright...what is it?" The man folded his hands in his lap.

"What did you do to Jaewon?" He glared at the man's confused face, "I told him I've been talking with you. He's still scared of you..."

The man just grinned. Hee Jun never got the full details of what happened between Jaewon and the owner of the company. He remembered how Jaewon left for an hour and came back terrified.

_Hee Jun looked at the clock on the wall, Jaewon was called to the company owner's office. Everyone else went to bed, but Hee Jun wanted to be awake when Jaewon came back. He was worried for his friend. He was drifting off from waiting almost an hour for Jaewon. Finally the front door opened, Hee Jun jumped to his feet. Jaewon locked the door behind him, with his head hanging, he walked to the hallway. Hee Jun grabbed Jaewon's arm, "Hey...you're back."_

_"Yea..." Jaewon didn't look at him._

_Hee Jun frowned, "What's wrong?"_

_"I...I need to take a shower." He pulled away and rushed down the hallway to the bathroom._

_Hee Jun knew something was wrong, so he sat in the hallway by the bathroom door waiting for Jaewon. He heard the water going, followed by what sounded like sobs. Hee Jun frowned, he knew something happened and Jaewon was highly upset by it. It was about another hour until he heard the water being turned off. He heard Jaewon coughing as he moved around in the bathroom. He came out in nothing but a towel, he saw the leader, "W-what are you doing out here?"_

_"Waiting...we need to talk." Hee Jun stood up._

_Jaewon looked away, "Okay...let me get dressed then."_

_Hee Jun waited outside Jaewon's bedroom door. Once Jaewon opened the door, Hee Jun let himself in sitting on the younger boy's bed. Jaewon stood there in shorts and a sweater, he gripped his sleeves. Hee Jun crossed his arms, "What's wrong, Jaewon?"_

_"N-nothing..."_

_"I don't want to play game, Jaewon. I heard you crying in the shower...what happened..."_

_"He just yelled at me..." Jaewon sniffed._

_"Why did he yell at you?" Hee Jun's expression softened and patted the bed next to him._

_Jaewon sat down, "He just yelled at me...telling me I wasn't good enough."_

_"Good enough? What do you mean?" Hee Jun frowned._

_"Good enough for the group...he said I was worthless..." Jaewon swallowed hard trying not to cry again._

_Hee Jun put his hand on Jaewon's knee, "Not true Jaewon...you're not worthless."_

_"Sometimes I feel like I am...hardly get to do anything."_

_Hee Jun squeezed Jaewon's knee, "If I had a saw in what each person did you'd be doing a lot more. You know even as the leader I have to do what the boss says, you know?"_

_"Y-yea..." Jaewon sniffed again, "He...I...I'm scared, Hee Jun."_

_Hee Jun's eyes grew big, Jaewon was never scared. Or at least he never confessed to being scared. Hee Jun hugged him, "Don't be...I'm here for you."_

_Jaewon buried his face in Hee Jun's chest, "I..." He coughed._

_Hee Jun frowned rubbing Jaewon's back lightly, he knew there was more to what happened then just yelling. He had never seen Jaewon so shaken up before._

"What do you think happened? I thought he would have told you?" The man cleared his throat.

"He told me you yelled at him...I know there's more. What else did you do to him?" Hee Jun narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Does it matter? That was a while back...he didn't change. Still worthless..." The man looked at his nails.

Hee Jun growled a little, "He isn't worthless!" He stood up, "How can you say that about him!"

"Do not raise your voice at me. No one likes him, he hardly has fans. You..." He stood up, "You steal his spotlight...he is no good. Besides you know Andy right? He's in the same boat with Jaewon...I should just get rid of them."

Hee Jun clenched his fist, "Shut up! Don't touch either of them!"

"Touch? Who said I touched him? Did Jaewon tell you that?" The man smirked.

"You..." Hee jun flipped over the coffee table that separated them, "Never go near Jaewon and Andy again. Wait...just stay away from us all." He went to the door.

"Does this mean you'll go public about being gay?"

Hee Jun looked at him, "What?"

"You're gay Hee Jun, remember? I don't think you're confused?" He started to walk towards Hee Jun slowly, "You dream of Kangta's naked body on you...arousing you. You have to touch yourself for relief..." The man put his hand on Hee Jun's shoulder, "That's very naughty of you....Hee Jun." He hissed the H.O.T leader's name.

Hee Jun pushed him away, "Don't touch me!" He quickly left the room, and ran down the hallway.

He was breathing heavily, the man struck fear into him. Hee Jun was scared, and he understood why Jaewon was scared. He gulped, "Jaewon...he must've touched him...or hurt him. And Andy...he said they were in the same boat...he must've hurt him too."

He heard a door open, and quickly ran back to the dorms. He didn't want to ever see the man again, he didn't know what was going to happen if he did. He locked himself in his room and hid himself in the closet. He had his knees to his chest, "Why am I so scared? He can't get me..." He groaned, "He called me gay..." He buried his face in his knees, "I'm gay...I....Kangta..."

\-----

Hee Jun woke up to knocking on his door, he realized he was still in the closet. He got out and went to the door, he didn't say anything. There was more knocking, "Hee Jun? Are you in there?"

Hee Jun gulped at the sweet voice he heard, he unlocked the door and opened it, "H-hey Kangta..."

Kangta looked around suspiciously, "Why was your door locked?"

"I...uh..." He scratched the back of his head, "I needed time alone...that's all."

"Oh. Did I interrupt?" Kangta looked at him.

Hee Jun shook his head, "Not at all...I actually had fallen asleep. Thanks for waking me. So...what's up?"

"Nothing...I was just wondering if you were here or not." He smiled, "You want to see the stuff I got today, shopping with Hyesung?"

Hee Jun nodded, "Sure."

He followed Kangta into his room, and he noticed a few bags on the floor. Hee Jun sat on the bed and watched Kangta go through the bags. Kangta held up various clothing items, he and Hyesung always went to get clothes. Hee Jun liked what Kangta wore, it was classy yet casual. Hee Jun smiled and talked about what he liked. Kangta smiled, "Oh! That's right!" He went through a bag taking some items out. He handed them to Hee Jun, "I got you these."

Hee Jun looked down seeing a nice shirt and hair dye, he smiled, "You didn't have to get me anything."

Kangta nodded, "Yea I did. You've seen stressed lately...so if you want I could help dye your hair tomorrow after practice. And the shirt was on sale and I thought it'd look nice on you."

Hee Jun blushed a little and hugged Kangta, "Thanks." He sniffed Kangta's hair quickly before letting go, he liked how the boy smelled.

Kangta looked at his doorway seeing Jaewon, "Oh hey..." He blushed a little.

Jaewon smiled, "Hey."

Hee Jun noticed that Jaewon's smile wasn't a happy one, it was sad. Hee Jun thanked Kangta again and went out to the hallway, "Come with me..." He told Jaewon and went into Hee Jun's room.

Hee Jun set his stuff down and looked at Jaewon, "What did he do to you?"

Jaewon looked at him completely confused, "Who?"

"Him, Jaewon. I would rather not say his name...you know he owns the company." He crossed his arms.

Jaewon gulped, "What d-do you mean? He..."

"I talked to him today...he said he should just get rid of you." Hee Jun sighed and closed his bedroom door, "Did he touch you? What did he do or say to scare you?"

Jaewon rubbed his arm, "He...he put his hand on my lap."

Hee Jun's eyes grew wide, "He did? What else?"

"He told me...if I was a good boy...he wouldn't have to kick me out." He started to shake.

Hee Jun sat Jaewon on the bed, "Good? What did you have to do?"

"He...I ran away at that point. I felt so uncomfortable...I-I was scared Hee Jun!" Jaewon's expression was full of fear.

Hee Jun put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "Calm down...I'm sorry I asked but I had to know. I mean...to be honest...he s-scared me today."

Jaewon looked at me, "W-what? Did he hurt you?!"

"I ran off...I locked myself in the closet. He knows how to put fear into people." Hee Jun cleared his throat, "I think he did the same thing to Andy."

Jaewon stared at the ground, "I don't want to be part of this company anymore."

Hee Jun sighed, "Not much we can do...we're making him money."

He hugged the younger boy, "Anyways...how was your day with Andy?"

Jaewon seemed to brighten up as he smiled, "It was fun. He's a great person."

"Aww, Jaewon found someone." Hee Jun laughed.

Jaewon blushed, "What are you talking about! I-I..."

Hee Jun laughed, "I'm joking! So what did you two do?"

"Played some games...went shopping. Didn't get much I bought him lunch though."

"Lunch? So you had a date..." Hee Jun grinned.

Jaewon stood up, "I d-did not!"

Hee Jun laughed, "Did too!"

Jaewon pushed Hee Jun onto the bed as they started to wrestle. Kangta opened the door watching Hee Jun fall off the bed, "What is going on in here?"

Hee Jun pointed at Jaewon, "Jaewon has a crush!"

Kangta looked at Jaewon who was standing on the bed, "You do?! That's so sweet!"

Jaewon ran out of the room blushing, "I do not!"

Kangta laughed, "Must be true."

Hee Jun stood up, "Did you need something?"

Kangta looked at him, "No...I heard lots of laughing coming from here. Wondering what you two were doing."

"Just teasing him about liking Andy."

"Andy?" Kangta raised an eyebrow.

Hee Jun nodded, "Yea...I brought him over to the Shinhwa dorm. Andy said he'd hang out with him. Jaewon said he was a great person."

"Aww." Kangta sang it.

"Shut up, you two!" Jaewon yelled from his room.

Kangta laughed and looked at Hee Jun, "Tomorrow after practice I wanna dye your hair."

Hee Jun nodded, "That's cool." He picked up the dye, "The color is nice...it's my favorite."

Kangta looked away, "I-I know..."

Hee Jun stared at him, admiring him. _'Who cares anymore, I can like him right?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hee Jun sat on a stool in the dining room, he had a sheet covering everything besides his head. He watched Kangta mix up the dye, and he started to admire the boy's profile. Hair in his face, looking a bit tired, as he wore a loose t-shirt and cargo shorts. Hee Jun grinned to himself, liking what he saw.

Kangta glanced at him and blushed a little. He was embarrassed that Hee Jun was staring right at him. He composed himself and looked at him, "I'll have to bleach your hair first."

Hee Jun nodded, "Of course."

Kangta started to apply the bleach, "You've always had nice hair."

"Had? Do I not now?" Hee Jun grinned.

He laughed, "Well no since it's all greasy from this bleach. The new color is going to be so nice on you."

Hee Jun looked at the bowl of dye, it was a dark purple, almost black. He closed his eyes thinking of how it would look. The sun would hit it just right, showing it was indeed purple. Otherwise you'd be tricked into thinking it was black. He opened his eyes finding Kangta standing in front of him. Kangta glanced at him, "I've never noticed but...your hair is really soft."

Hee Jun blushed a little, "T-thanks..."

"You know Hee Jun...I r-"

Jaewon walked in, "Hey, Hee Jun."

Hee Jun frowned wanting to know what Kangta was going to say, "Yea Jaewon?"

"Are we done for the day? Andy wants to hang out..." Jaewon was a little shy.

Kangta looked at Jaewon, "So your boyfriend wants you?"

"B-boyfriend?!" He turned red, "No..."

Hee Jun laughed, "Yes, we're done for today. Go off on your date."

"It's not a date!" Jaewon growled, "Shut up you two!" He ran back down the hallway.

Kangta laughed, "His reaction is so cute."

Hee Jun nodded as he watched Kangta sit down, "Have to wait, now?"

Kangta nodded, "Yea...then we wash it out. Then it'll be time to dye it."

"I can't wait." Hee Jun smiled.

\-----

They sat there staring at each other, Hee Jun was embarrassed. He wanted to know what Kangta thought about as he stared at him. Hee Jun gulped and was about to speak but the timer Kangta set went off. Kangta stood up, "Lets go to the bathroom."

They went down the hall to the bathroom, Kangta turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. Hee Jun watched him, he wanted to push Kangta into the shower just to see him wet. He shook his head, he knew it would be wrong. Kangta pulled Hee Jun's under the water. Hee Jun sat on the edge of the tub leaning back as the water hit his face. He closed his eyes feeling Kangta massage his scalp. He couldn't help himself as he let a soft moan out, it felt good.

Kangta blushed and stared at Hee Jun, but continued. Hee Jun's head back, water dripping down his face as his eyes were closed. Kangta gulped, he wasn't sure if he should stop or not. He noticed Hee Jun's hair was now a bleach color so he stopped and turned off the shower, "Dry your hair off then we can start dying it."

Hee Jun sighed and took the towel. He dried his hair as he followed Kangta back to the kitchen. He sat on the stool again as Kangta combed his hair. They remained quiet as Kangta did Hee Jun's hair. Kangta was too embarrassed, and wasn't sure what to say. Hee Jun was also embarrassed for enjoying Kangta's head massage as it were.

Finally they had finished and Hee Jun went in for a shower. Kangta hid himself in his room, he was shaken up and he wasn't exactly sure why. He sat on his bed, "That wasn't good...I...crap..." He put his face in his hands, "What am I to do?"

Hee Jun stood in the shower staring down at himself, "It felt so good..." He scratched his head, "He must have heard me...crap...he probably won't talk to me anymore."

\-----

"Jaewon!" Hee Jun ran into his room, startling the younger boy. "How does my hair look!?"

Jaewon looked at him and smiled, "Looks nice."

"Yay!" Hee Jun ran out of his room and into the living room.

Woo Hyuk and Tony had just gotten back from hanging out, and were startled when Hee Jun called them, "Hey! How does my hair look?!"

Tony smiled as he gave the leader a thumbs up, "Looks good!"

"Dude...you've had it that color once before." Woo Hyuk crossed his arms, "So of course it looks good."

Hee Jun ran down the hallway to Kangta's door, and knocked on it softly, "Kangta."

The door didn't open, Hee Jun knocked again and waited. No answer. He turned the door knob seeing it was unlocked. He cracked it open seeing Kangta was on his bed. He went into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Kangta laid on the bed with his face in the pillow. Hee Jun wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but he made his way slowly to the bed, "Hey Kangta..." He whispered.

He saw Kangta's leg move, he sat himself on the bed, "Kangta..."

"What?" A muffled voice asked.

"A-are you...mad at me?" Hee Jun frowned looking at him.

Kangta removed his face from the pillow but turned his head so the leader couldn't see him, "No..."

"You sure? Because you haven't spoken to me before we cleaned up the first time..." He still frowned.

"I..."

"You're upset right? Because your voice sounds different..." He rolled Kangta onto his back, seeing that his friend's eyes were red, "Were you...crying?"

Kangta pushed Hee Jun away and pulled the blanket over his head, "Leave me alone..."

Hee Jun put his hand on Kangta's shoulder, "Kangta...I'm sorry..."

"For what? You didn't do anything..." He remained under the blanket.

"Did I make you uncomfortable? I mean it felt good when you..." He gulped, "I'm sorry..."

Kangta pulled the blanket away from his head, "Hee Jun..."

Jaewon interrupted by barging into the room, "Hee Jun!"

Hee Jun sighed, "What?!"

Jaewon looked at them both, "I...I'm sorry for interrupting..."

"What is it, Jaewon?" Kangta looked at the younger boy.

Jaewon frowned, "Eric is here asking for Hee Jun. Something happened to Andy..."

Hee Jun stood up, "What did?"

Jaewon shrugged, "No clue but Eric says he needs you right now."

Kangta got out of bed, "What's going on, why does he need Hee Jun?"

Hee Jun looked at Kangta, then left the room quickly pulling Jaewon with him. Kangta followed down the hallway to see what was wrong. Hee Jun greeted Eric, "What's going on?"

"Andy had an appointment with the boss, you know? He came back and locked himself in the closet...he was there for an hour crying. I don't know how to get him out, or how to figure out what is wrong." Eric motioned them to follow him.

Hee Jun told the other three to stay put, but took Jaewon along with him. Eric showed them what closet Andy was in, Hee Jun told Eric to leave him alone with Andy. Eric nodded and left the room. Hee Jun knocked on the closet door, "Andy...it's me Hee Jun."

"What do you want?" A sad voice answered.

"Can you let me in? I want to talk with you..." Hee Jun glanced at the worried Jaewon.

"No..."

"Andy...I think I know what this is about...please let me in to talk with you." He sighed and stared at his feet.

"Leave me alone..."

Hee Jun frowned, "Please Andy..." He looked at Jaewon, "Jaewon is here to help also. Can we both come in?"

They both heard the door unlock, they opened the door. It was a somewhat big closet, and Andy was in the corner curled up. They both went in, Andy looked at them, "Lock it..."

Hee Jun shrugged at Jaewon and locked it. They sat down and looked at Andy, "Why are you in here?"

Andy sniffed, "I...I'm scared..."

"Of what? Eric? The other members?" Hee Jun had an idea of what but wanted Andy to say it himself.

"N-no..." Andy sniffed again.

Jaewon frowned and scooted towards Andy, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, "What happened Andy? You saw the boss today, what did he say?"

Hee Jun grinned at the fact Jaewon was hugging Andy. It wasn't everyday you got to see Jaewon showing his love, as it were, to another person. Andy sniffed and wiped his eyes, "He...he wants to get rid of me."

Jaewon looked at Hee Jun, "Rid of you?"

"He says...I'm worthless...then he touched my thigh..." He buried his face in the H.O.T member's chest, "I...he scared me..."

Jaewon rubbed Andy's back, "Forget him, Andy."

Hee Jun stood up in the closet, it was hot in there and cramped, "Just forget what he said...ignore it. Don't go near him again...me and Jaewon encountered the same problem."

Andy looked at Jaewon, who nodded. They got out of the closet, Eric ran to Andy relieved, "You alright, Andy?"

Andy's hand was gripped to Jaewon's shirt, "Yea...I'm alright now."

Hee Jun pulled Eric away, "Don't ask what happened, alright? He'll lock himself up again."

"What happened though?" Eric frowned.

"Can't really say...but don't worry. If he needs to talk to someone Jaewon will be there for him." He pulled Eric around to look at the younger boys.

Andy still gripped Jaewon's shirt as they talked to each other. Hee Jun grinned, "Aren't they cute?"

Eric laughed, "Yea they are." He looked at Hee Jun, "Thanks for getting him out...I wasn't sure what to do."

"No problem." Hee Jun nodded.

"I like your hair." Eric smiled.

"Thanks. Kangta dyed it for me." He was proud of his new hair color, especially proud of how well Kangta did.

\-----

They had dinner, Jaewon had stayed back in the Shinhwa dorm with Andy. Kangta didn't say or eat much, he went straight to bed. Hee Jun waited for the other two to go to bed, before he went into Kangta's room, "Hey...you awake?" He whispered.

Kangta sat up, the moonlight from his window hit his face, "No..."

Hee Jun closed the door behind him and sat on the bed looking at Kangta, "Jaewon interrupted us before...you were saying something."

"Did it really feel good?" Kangta stared at him.

"What? You were pretty much massaging my head, it did feel good." Hee Jun smiled weakly, "Kangta...I have something to say...it's been bothering me a lot."

Kangta titled his head a little, "What?"

"I..." He took a deep breath, "I...l-like you."

Kangta didn't seem surprised by it, "I like you too."

"No...you must not get what I'm trying to say. I l-" Hee Jun was interrupted when he felt Kangta's lips on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Hee Jun's eyes widen at the feeling of Kangta's soft lips against his own. His mind started to race as it panicked. _'Why is Kangta kissing me? Does he like me? Or is it because I told him, I liked him? Gah...his lips are so soft. No!'_ He pushed Kangta away and stumbled out of the room.

Kangta licked his lips and sighed sadly, "I thought he liked me?"

Hee Jun ran into his room, straight to the closet. He closed the closet and backed himself into the corner, "W-what was that? Why did he..." He put his hands to his lips, "He likes me too...why did I run away?" He buried his face in his hands, "Why did I run?"

\-----

Morning came, and Kangta came out of his room. He noticed Hee Jun's door was closed as he went out into the living room, "Morning."

Woo Hyuk and Tony greeted Kangta before going back to a board game they played. Jaewon pulled Kangta into the kitchen, "Kangta..."

"Yes, Jaewon?" He looked at him confused.

"Did something happen between you and Hee Jun last night?" Jaewon frowned.

"Something did..." He tilted his head to the side, "Why, what's wrong with Hee Jun?"

"Around like five this morning, he left for a walk. I was up and he said he had to clear his mind." Jaewon sighed, "You should go find him..."

Kangta nodded and ran down the hall to his room. He quickly got dressed and freshened up. He pulled his shoes on and ran out of the dorm in a hurry. He ran outside, the only place he thought Hee Jun might walk to was the park. So he ran there, not many people were out since it was only six in the morning. He saw the playground in view, he grinned to himself knowing that Hee Jun would be there. Kangta found him hiding in the park once before.

_  
H.O.T hadn't even debuted, they were doing some training and preparing, so everyone was nervous about how well they would do. Kangta always looked up to H.O.T's leader, he was handsome, smart and funny. And much more. Once Kangta laid eyes on Hee Jun he fell for him. Instead of making everything awkward for everyone, Kangta remained quiet about his feelings. He decided to admire Hee Jun from afar, and try to become good friends with him._

_"Hee Jun that was sloppy!" The dance teacher yelled._

_Kangta saw the sad expression on the leader's face. Sloppy? Normally Hee Jun was perfect, but he was tired from working hard and barely getting any sleep. The teacher gave up seeing Hee Jun wasn't improving and gave everyone the day off. Kangta followed him, "Hey Hee Jun..."_

_He turned around, still looking upset, "Yea?"_

_"Are you alright?" Kangta frowned, "The teacher is as stressed as we are...so don't worry about what he said." Hee Jun just nodded and walked away._

_At dinner Woo Hyuk teased Hee Jun, only in a friendly manner. Hee Jun became upset and ran out of the door. Woo Hyuk looked at everyone, "I didn't mean to...hurt him."_

_Kangta stood up, "We know that. I'll go after him."_

_"I'll do it." Woo Hyuk stood up, "It's my fault. I didn't mean it..."_

_Kangta put his hand on Woo Hyuk's shoulder, "Let me talk to him, once we get back you can speak with him."_

_Kangta ran out of the dorm and asked around if anyone saw Hee Jun. They said he ran outside and went straight, probably to the park. Kangta ran to the park and looked around, calling for Hee Jun. Nothing._

_He ran over to the playground and looked around, it started to rain a little. He saw the slide, under it was a hole where kids could go in and play...or hide. Kangta ran to it and peered in, "Hee Jun..."_

_Far back as he could, he curled up and was sobbing softly. Kangta crawled in sitting on his own legs. He put his hands on Hee Jun's need, "Hee Jun...what's wrong?"_

_He had his face buried in his hands, "I'm a failure..."_

_"A failure? Why?"_

_"I c-can't do anything right..." He sniffed and sobbed louder._

_Kangta swallowed hard, it was hard to see his friend cry and put down himself. Kangta rubbed the leader's knees, "Not true...you are great at a lot of things. The teacher is just stressed and Woo Hyuk didn't mean to have it sounds like he was scolding you. He didn't mean it...he's really sorry and wants to apologize to you."_

_Hee Jun wiped his face off, "I can't do this...I'm scared."_

_"Scared of what?" Kangta scooted closer to him._

_"What if no one likes me? What if they think I'm fat and can't sing?" He frowned at the thought._

_"You're not fat, Hee Jun." Kangta frowned, "And you're singing is nice...if no one likes you then it's their fault for not seeing how good you are."_

_"Yea...but I am fat." He gave Kangta a small smile._

_"You're just chubby and it's cute." Kangta poked Hee Jun's stomach, quickly backing away blushing._

_Hee Jun laughed a little, "I guess so..." He pulled Kangta into a hug, "Thanks for cheering me up."_

_"Anytime..." Kangta squeezed him, "I'm here for you...no more worrying. Everything will be okay."_

Kangta walked up to the slide and put out his hand to feel rain hit it. The rain was coming down harder, it caused Kangta to worry. If Hee Jun wasn't under the slide, then he'd get cold and wet. Kangta didn't want Hee Jun to get sick, it would tear him apart. He crawled into the small space under the slide, he heard someone laughed a little. He looked to see Hee Jun, "Hey you..."

Hee Jun wiped his face off, "Hey..."

"Why are you crying?" Kangta scooted closer to look at him.

"I..." He laughed a little trying to prevent anymore tears, "Kangta...I'm sorry...for running away."

"Why? It's understandable...I mean you didn't see it coming." Kangta frowned, wiping Hee Jun's face with his sleeve.

"I was scared..." Hee Jun admitted.

"Why?" Kangta took Hee Jun's hand.

"I thought it was a mistake...I mean you like girls and all..." His voice drifted off.

"Girls? Who in their right mind thinks I like girls..." Kangta smiled at Hee Jun's shocked face, "I mean come on...Woo Hyuk knew I liked guys why he teases me sometimes."

"I...then..." Hee Jun couldn't find a response.

"Hee Jun...I've liked you since the day we met. Why did I came to you first trying to be your friend." Kangta rubbed his hand against Hee Jun's hand, "Jaewon followed you all the time since he looked up to you...I knew he didn't like you the same way I did. So I told him...I told him I liked you."

Hee Jun's eyes grew big, "Jaewon knew? I mean...I told him I liked you..."

Kangta nodded, "That's Jaewon for you...very trustworthy."

"That's why Jaewon told me to just confess..." Hee Jun blushed and told himself to thank Jaewon later.

Kangta leaned forward, "I love you Hee Jun...I always have...is that okay?"

Hee Jun pecked Kangta's lips, "Of course...I love you too."

\-----Week Later-----

"Hee Jun!" Jaewon ran into his room, blushing when he saw Hee Jun on top of Kangta.

They looked at Jaewon embarrassed. Hee Jun kissed Kangta again and got off the bed, "Uh...yes Jaewon?"

Jaewon gulped, "Sorry for interrupting...but Woo Hyuk keeps making fun of me!"

Kangta sat up, "Why is he doing that."

"He keeps saying I love Andy." Jaewon crossed his arms pouting.

"Well do you?" Hee Jun just stared at Jaewon.

Jaewon's face became red, "N-no! I like him as a friend...only a friend!"

Kangta laughed, "Oh Jaewon, you can't really lie when your face is red like that. You like Andy...it's alright."

Jaewon grabbed his own hair, "No I don't!"

Hee Jun grabbed the younger man's arm, "Jaewon nothing is wrong with you liking Andy...it's alright. You two are cute together."

Jaewon pushed away, "Don't say that!" He ran out of the room.

Hee Jun looked at Kangta, "He likes him..."

Kangta grabbed Hee Jun's arm pulling him to the bed, "He just in denial." He kissed Hee Jun and smiled, "I love you..."

Hee Jun pushed him onto the bed only to be pushed away, "What's wrong?"

Kangta pinned Hee Jun onto the bed, "I wanna be on top..."

Hee Jun laughed, "Fine with me." He pulled Kangta down into a kiss.


End file.
